Rose (episodio)
|Rose, un personaje}} Rose es el octavo episodio de segunda temporada de y el trigésimo episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 4 de noviembre de 2010. Resumen UNA PRESENCIA ANTIGUA EN MYSTIC FALLS - Stefan y Damon acuden a la asistencia de Elena y, en el proceso, aprenden nueva información sorprendente sobre personas, vampiros y eventos en el pasado lejano, cosas que no son lo que querían oír. Jeremy ayuda a Bonnie después de lanzar un hechizo difícil y agotador y Caroline hace lo que puede para facilitar las cosas a Tyler. Finalmente, Stefan y Damon llegan a un nuevo entendimiento. Trama El episodio comienza con un coche oscuro tirando a un área de estacionamiento desierto, un hombre saltando del coche y la máscara que estaba en la persona que atacó a Elena en el episodio anterior se ve tumbado en el asiento trasero del coche. El atacante va a la bota de su coche y la abre, mostrando a Elena inconsciente en su interior. Caminando hacia el otro coche en el lote, la ventana rueda hacia abajo y un hombre dentro con ropa oscura y gafas de sol dice: "¿Dónde está?". Luego le dice al otro hombre que la coloque en la parte trasera de su coche. A continuación, coloca un inconsciente Elena en la parte trasera del coche. El hombre del coche le dice al otro que se acerque. Luego se alimenta del hombre que lo mata en el proceso, y se va con Elena. La escena luego salta a Damon y Caroline. Damon está en la casa de Caroline, discutiendo la noche anterior, con la muerte de Sarah y la activación de la maldición por parte de Tyler. Caroline dice que ella no cree que Tyler sabe mucho de cualquier cosa y se va. Damon dice que Tyler debe saber algo, y Caroline dice que está bien y que ella le preguntará. Damon se acerca a Caroline y le agarra el cuello y la bufanda. Él dice: "No, no lo harás, Caroline, no puede saber de nosotros, un mordisco de un hombre lobo puede matar a un vampiro, así que no seas su amigo". Los dos salen de la casa de Caroline. En la escena siguiente, Tyler está llegando a la escuela, mirando carteles faltantes para Aimee y también está mirando a estudiantes poner las flores y las tarjetas por el armario de Sarah. Luego se acerca a su casillero y marca su combinación, pero accidentalmente saca la cerradura de su casillero. Entonces la cámara va a Stefan y Jeremy. Jeremy le dice a Stefan que Elena tiene que hacerle saber si pasa la noche en casa de Stefan. Stefan entonces dice que Elena no durmió, a lo que Jeremy dice que la cama de Elena no había dormido y que su coche todavía estaba en el Lockwood. Los dos se preguntan entonces dónde podría estar Elena. A continuación, el coche negro se ve conducir en una antigua mansión. El hombre es visto llevando a Elena a la casa hasta que la coloca en un sofá, después de lo cual la desata. Ella pregunta lo que quiere y dice: "Shhhh". Él dice que quiere "sólo un sabor" de Elena y se acerca a morderla antes de que una mujer aparece en la habitación y grita, "Trevor!" (Así que el hombre es ahora identificado como Trevor). Trevor entonces se aleja. La mujer le dice a Elena: "Dios mío, te pareces a ella." Elena entonces dice: "¡Pero yo no soy ella!" La mujer le dice a Elena que se calle. Elena entonces dice: "¿Qué quieres?" La mujer entonces da una bofetada a Elena hacia atrás en el sofá y dice: "Quiero que estés quieto." Stefan y Damon se ven hablando en un parque y Damon le dice a Stefan que antes de poner a Katherine en la tumba, le dijo que Elena estaba en peligro. Stefan dice que necesita ir a hablar con ella (Katherine) y Damon dice que es una mala idea. Stefan responde con "Elena" y se aleja. Luego se ven a Caroline y Tyler hablando en la escuela. Tyler le pregunta a Caroline cómo lo sabía (sobre él), pero lo cubre diciendo: "¿Cómo sabía que estabas molesta?" Ella finge ser inocente y se aleja, con dejar a Tyler todavía preguntándose cómo sabía sobre él. Elena luego se despierta y escucha a la mujer ya Trevor hablando. La mujer le dice a Trevor que envió el mensaje a un hombre llamado Elijah y dice que tendrán que esperar y ver si lo consiguió. Trevor sugiere que la dejan (Elena) en la casa y corren, porque les impide morir. La mujer ve a Elena tratando de escabullirse y la detiene. Elena pregunta quién es Elías, y la mujer responde con: "Tu peor pesadilla". Resulta que Rose (un amigo vampiro leal de Trevor) y Trevor secuestró a Elena para hacer un trato con Elijah, uno de los originales, a cambio de su propia libertad. Rose comparte información interesante sobre Katherine con Elena. Luego se le ve a Stefan hablando con Bonnie, quien le dice que no puede deshacer el hechizo de la tumba. Stefan dice que todavía puede abrir la puerta y que necesita hablar con Katherine para averiguar dónde está Elena. Bonnie le dice que Damon tiene razón, y que Katherine no le dirá nada. Bonnie dice: "¿Y si hubiera otra manera de encontrarla?" Bonnie está en una habitación con Stefan y Jeremy. Corta la mano de Jeremy y pone su sangre en un mapa, y es capaz de hacer un hechizo que hace un rastro en el mapa con su sangre que apunta a la ubicación de Elena. Damon aparece y dice que va con Stefan. Desapercibida por los demás, una gota de sangre aparece en el mapa y Bonnie se limpia la nariz para ocultar su hemorragia nasal. Luego se ven a Caroline y Tyler hablando. Tyler dice que Caroline le mintió antes. Dice que piensa que la malinterpretó en la fiesta. Ella empieza a alejarse, pero Tyler la agarra. Ella es más rápida y más fuerte, logrando empujarlo lejos torciendo su brazo. Él dice que ella es más fuerte que él, y que si ella sabe algo que ella necesita decirle. Tyler luego con enojo camina lejos y patadas una basura, que golpea un coche y pone en marcha la alarma. Caroline lo mira, y ambos se alejan. Más tarde en su casa, Tyler se enfrenta a Caroline creyendo que ella es un hombre lobo como él. Cuando se ríe de esta idea, se enoja y se revela a sí misma como una vampira. Luego Stefan y Damon se ven en un coche, y Stefan le da las gracias a Damon por venir, pero dice que sabe que no era para él. Stefan dice que es porque ama a Elena. Damon es sorpresa ver a Stefan bebiendo sangre de nuevo y le pregunta si Elena lo sabe. Stefan entonces le dice que él ha estado bebiendo el suyo, en pequeñas dosis, para aumentar su tolerancia. De vuelta en Mystic Falls, Bonnie y Jeremy hablan, y ella decide enviar un mensaje (a través de magia) a Elena que viene la ayuda. El hechizo hace que Bonnie tenga otra hemorragia nasal y caiga inconsciente. Cuando se recupera, Bonnie le dice a Jeremy que las brujas también tienen debilidades y que nadie puede saber, especialmente Damon. Elijah llega y Rose lo lleva a ver a Elena. Él se sorprende por su apariencia, pero rápidamente concluye que ella es un doppelgänger Petrova y un humano. Elijah libera a Rose pero mata a Trevor. Elena trata de hacer un trato con él, usando la ubicación de la piedra lunar como moneda de cambio. Sin embargo, Elijah quita su collar de vervain y la obliga a decirle dónde está. Justo cuando está a punto de irse con Elena, Stefan y Damon aparecen. Elijah es atacado por los Salvatores y después de una breve pelea es jalado por Damon. Roses ve esto y huye. Los hermanos y Elena regresan a Mystic Falls, donde Rose se enfrenta a Stefan en su casa y advierte que Klaus vendrá por Elena. En la casa de Gilbert, Elena se prepara para la cama cuando Damon aparece sosteniendo su collar. Él confiesa su amor por ella y decir mientras él no la merece, su hermano lo hace. Dice que desea que ella pueda recordar esto, pero que no puede -y derramar una lágrima- la obliga a olvidar lo que acaba de decirle. Elena se queda desconcertada, insegura de cómo vuelve a usar el collar. Mientras tanto, Elijah revive y quita la estaca de su propio corazón. Reparto Reparto Principal *Nina Dobrev como Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley como Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder como Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen como Jeremy Gilbert *Sara Canning como Jenna Sommers (solo créditos) *Katerina Graham como Bonnie Bennett *Candice Accola como Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig como Matt Donovan (solo créditos) *Michael Trevino como Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis como Alaric Saltzman (solo créditos) Invitados *Lauren Cohan como Rose-Marie *Trent Ford como Trevor *Daniel Gillies como Elijah Mikaelson Co-Estrellas *Russell Durham Comegys como Hombre Trivia *Antagonista: Elijah Mikaelson *Este es el primer episodio que presenta a Elijah como un antagonista. *Este es el primer episodio de Elijah Mikaelson en la serie. *Con una sola palabra (cuatro letras), este episodio, junto con Home, tiene el título más corto de cualquiera de las series. *No se explica cómo Rose y Trevor rastrearon a Elena, dejándola a la imaginación del espectador. *Este es el segundo episodio que lleva el nombre de un personaje, siendo Isobel en la primera temporada. *Este episodio marca la primera mención de Klaus, un personaje importante de los libros. *Este episodio marca la primera mención de los Originals (The Old Ones, los vampiros de sangre pura en los libros). *Elena no recordaría el hecho de que ella fue obligada por Elijah a decirle el paradero de Katherine hasta el primer episodio de la cuarta temporada. *Elena también fue obligada por Damon a olvidar el hecho de que admitió que aunque estaba enamorado de ella, no la merecía, pero Stefan lo hizo. **Ella recordaría más adelante esta escena en detalle vívido en dolores cada vez mayores de la temporada cuatro Growing Pains, mientras que ella estaba en la transición para hacer un vampiro. **Esta es también la primera vez en la serie que Damon admite a Elena que él está enamorado de ella. *Este es el primer episodio del segundo capítulo de la segunda temporada, The Werewolf Chapter. Localizaciones *Mystic Falls **Gilbert House **Forbes House **Mystic Falls High School **Salvatore Boarding House *Reidsville, Carolina del Norte **House Muertes *Trevor - decapitado, asesinado por Elijah Mikaelson. Continuidad *Katherine, Jenna, Alaric y Matt no aparecen en este episodio, pero Alaric se menciona dos veces. Katherine se refiere casi exclusivamente por su nombre de nacimiento, Katerina Petrova, a lo largo del episodio. *Este episodio marca las primeras apariciones de Trevor, Rose y Elijah en el programa. *Este episodio presenta la primera y segunda instancias de Elena que se ve obligada; Primero por Elijah y luego por Damon. Sin embargo, el final de la tercera temporada revelaría más tarde que ella había conocido y había sido obligado por Damon una vez antes, justo antes del accidente que mató a sus padres. *Damon confiesa a Elena que él está enamorado de ella por primera vez en la serie, aunque muchos otros lo habían señalado antes. *Más tarde se convertirían oficialmente en pareja en Graduation de la Temporada 4, aunque tuvieron sentimientos románticos el uno para el otro a lo largo de la tercera y cuarta temporada. *Elijah conoce a Elena, Stefan y Damon por primera vez en este episodio. *También aprende que otro humano Petrova doppelgänger existía después de que Katherine se convirtió en un vampiro, algo que él pensó que era imposible hasta este episodio. *Continuidad Error: Aunque originalmente era propiedad de su madre, y fue llevada por su hermana menor durante la mayor parte de un milenio, Elijah no reconoció el collar de Elena. *Los vampiros originales se introducen en este episodio, aunque gran parte de lo que aprenden es simplemente rumor y leyenda. Sin embargo, las conexiones entre la "Familia Original", Katherine, y la línea de Doppelgänger Petrova se convertirá en una línea de historia importante a lo largo de la segunda y tercera temporada. Referencias Culturales *"The Elephant in the Room es una expresión idiomática que se refiere a una verdad o un problema obvio que nadie quiere abordar. Se utiliza cuando el sujeto está emocionalmente cargado. Podría tener su origen en el cuento de Mark Twain de 1882 The Stolen White Elephant". Coincidentemente, uno de los personajes de esta historia es un detective llamado Alaric. Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo alrededor de 3.633 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos, que fue 0.143 millones más que el episodio anterior, por lo que es el episodio más visto de la segunda temporada. Citas :Damon: "Sólo necesito decirlo una vez, solo tienes que escucharlo. Te amo, Elena. Y es porque te amo, que no puedo ser egoísta contigo. Por qué no puedes saber esto, Te merezco...pero mi hermano lo hace Dios, desearía que no tuvieras que olvidar esto...pero tú sí". ---- :Stefan: "Lo siento". :Damon: "¿Sobre qué?" :Stefan: "Sobre ser el tipo que te hizo girar hace 145 años, lo que hice fue egoísta, no quería estar solo. Supongo que solo necesitaba a mi hermano". ---- :Stefan: (al salvar a Elena) "No puedo pensar en una mejor razón para morir." ---- :Elijah: "Rose-Marie, ¿hay algún lugar donde podamos hablar?" ---- :Damon: "Elena sabe que has estado bebiendo sangre?" :Stefan: "He estado bebiendo la suya." :Damon: (Rollos de ojos) "Qué romántico." ---- :Jeremy: "Cuando estoy desgastado, tomo una siesta, tú estabas inconsciente." ---- :Stefan: "Gracias por ayudarme" :Damon: "¿No podemos hacer todo el camino-viaje-vinculación cosa? El cliché de todo me hace picar". :Stefan: "Oh, vamos, Damon, ambos sabemos que estar en este auto no tiene nada que ver conmigo, de todos modos". :Damon: (burlonamente) "El elefante en la habitación emite un poderoso rugido." :Stefan: "Bueno, no tiene que ser un elefante, hablemos de ello". :Damon: "No hay nada de qué hablar. :Stefan: "Eso no es cierto, seguro que sí, vamos a salir, quiero decir, estás en este coche porque quieres ayudar a tu hermanito a salvar a la mujer que ama o porque...porque la amas también Quiero decir, vamos, expresa, me gusta el enlace por carretera. :Damon: "Sigue así, Stefan. Puedo dejar de ayudar tan fácilmente como entré." :Stefan: "No, mira, esa es la belleza de eso, no puedes." Multimedia Soundtrack Galería Rose00.jpg Rose01.jpg Rose02.jpg Rose03.jpg Rose04.jpg Rose05.jpg Rose06.jpg Rose07.jpg 208VampireDiaries1207.jpg 208VampireDiaries1302.jpg Rose08.jpg Rose09.jpg Rose10.jpg Rose11.jpg Rose12.jpg Rose13.jpg Rose14.jpg Rose16.jpg Rose17.jpg damon compelling.jpg|Damon obligando a Elena con una lágrima en el ojo, para olvidar que la ama. damon elena kiss.jpg|Damon besando a Elena en su frente. Damon and elena.jpg|Damon le confiesa su amor a Elena. Screenshot_1246.jpg Screenshot_1247.jpg Screenshot_1248.jpg Screenshot_1253.jpg 208VampireDiaries1442.jpg 208VampireDiaries1447.jpg Screenshot_1257.jpg Screenshot_1258.jpg Screenshot_1259.jpg Screenshot_1260.jpg rosie4.png rosie1.png rose1.png rose8.png rose22.png damon-elena-rose.png Ver también *The Vampire Diaries (serie de televisión) *Temporada 2 *Antagonistas de la Temporada 2 Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de The Vampires Diaries Categoría:Episodios de la Temporada 2